


two

by Annie_Thyme (the_fluffy_unicorn)



Series: letters to my future love [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters, Poetry, Romance, cute and romantic and would probably make you go 'awww', happy stuff, thyme poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/Annie_Thyme
Summary: yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like





	

  
  
Hey you  
I wanna take pictures of you  
silly laughing pictures  
with you turning away, trying to  
push the camera  
out of my hands  
and me, stealing kisses while I  
hold it  
out of your reach  
(it will turn out to be  
a picture of your ear,  
most likely;  
I will print it and put it up on the wall,  
claiming it’s art)  
  
Hey you  
I wanna take pictures of you –  
beautiful, breathtaking pictures  
as your eyelashes flutter  
just before you wake  
in the morning light  
filling our bedroom,  
and you smile that adorable  
sleepy smile, and you  
turn to look at me.  
There’s a pillow print on your cheek and  
your hair is a wild,  
crazy mess,  
but I look at you  
and forget to breathe in as I  
lift my camera,  
press the button,  
click.  
  
Hey you  
I wanna take pictures of you  
holding my hand,  
eating ice-cream,  
laughing,  
happy,  
happy,  
happy  
with me.  


**Author's Note:**

> [yes this is my tumblr come find me if you like](http://annie-thyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
